Shikon Scramble
by Masterob
Summary: Jewels are in the modern day era and Inuyasha searches for them, but problems arise when people of Avatar, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto and Syphon Filter join in on the scramble, oh and there will be quitting.
1. Team Avatar in Leaf Village

**Shikon Scramble**

_I don't own Avatar, Naruto, Inuyasha, Pokèmon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball GT, Syphon Filter, Resident Evil, Grand Theft Auto, Dead To Rights, Constantine, X-men, Daredevil, True Crimes, Spider-Man, or The Bourne Identity. Rated R for violence and language. Guest Appearance by Snoop Dogg, Daddy Yankee, Mercy Drive & Randy Orton._

It was just another typical day for the Avatar, Air bender Aang. He was traveling with his friends; Katara, a water bender; Sokka, an average human warrior; and Toph, a blind Earth bender. They were all riding Appa, the flying Bison, with their pet, Momo. "Where are we?" Sokka asked. "I think we're around Japan", Katara said. "Oh, why are we going to Japan?" Sokka asked. "No reason, I guess we can just take a rest", Aang said. "Good, this is exhausting", Sokka said. "Yeah, just sitting here on a flying Bison is exhausting", Toph said sarcastically. "You be quiet", Sokka said. Then a lightning bolt was shot at them "What the hell was that!?" Sokka asked. "I think its princess Azula", Aang said. He was right, Azula was closing in. "You're going down Avatar", Azula said. "Dammit, how did she find us?" Aang asked. "Let's run for cover", Katara said. They all got off Appa and hid somewhere; Appa had to fly away since he was too big. "Damn, where are they?" Azula asked herself. The others remained hiding. "Doesn't matter, I gotta find the Higurashi Shrine, and get the Shikon Jewel, I'll find that information in the Leaf Village", Azula said. She left. "What's the Leaf Village?" Aang asked. "Who cares, let's get the hell out of here", Sokka said. "We can't just leave, those people's lives are in danger, we gotta find this village", Katara said. Aang got his Bison whistle and called Appa. They got on and went to the village, much to Sokka's frustration.

Meanwhile at the village, Naruto Uzamaki, was hanging out, being joined by his teammates Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha. "This is so damn boring, when are we gonna get a mission?" Naruto asked. "Chill out Naruto, missions don't pop up like nothing, we need to be patient", Sasuke said. Sakura was typing on her laptop. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Instant messaging my friend from Tokyo", Sakura said. "Who, a boy, trying to hook up online?" Naruto asked. "He's seven, and he already has a girlfriend, besides you know who I like", Sakura said. "Is it me?" Naruto asked. "You wish", Sakura said. "This sucks, I'm leaving", Naruto said then left. "What an ass, he's so annoying", Sakura said. "Well I'm leaving too", Sasuke said. "Sasuke wait, don't you want to say hello to my little friend?" Sakura asked. "No thanks, Scarface", Sasuke said. Sakura shrugged and typed to her friend, "I need to Go, hope to see you one day, bye-bye Shippo", Sakura said. Shippo e-mailed her a good-bye, and she turned off her lap top. While Sasuke was walking, he ran into Hinata Hyuga. "Hi Sasuke, I was wondering…" Hinata was saying. "Are you also trying to ask me out?" Sasuke asked. "No, I was looking for Naruto, hoping he will go out with me", Hinata said. "You're joking, you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked rather shocked. "Of course, he's a funny guy", Hinata said. "Well you have good taste", Sasuke said, sarcastically. "Where is Naruto?" Hinata asked. "He just left, I don't know where he went", Sasuke said. Then Hinata's teammates, Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame arrive. "Hinata, what the fuck are you doing here?" Kiba asked. "Nothing", Hinata said. "Let's go, you shouldn't be hanging out with Sasuke", Kiba said. "Don't boss her around like that", Sasuke said. "What did you say mothafucka?" Kiba asked. "Don't boss her around like that, mothafucka", Sasuke said in a wise guy tone. "That's it your dead", Kiba said advancing towards Sasuke when Kakashi showed up. "Now, now, you shouldn't be fighting like this; it's against the rules here", Kakashi said. "He started it", Kiba said. "I don't care who started, I want it finished" Kakashi said. "Fine, let's go Hinata", Kiba said. Hinata, Kiba and Shino left. "Is everything ok Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Everything's fine", Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Naruto is still walking and still bored. "This is bullshit", Naruto said. Then Appa came out of the sky landing on the ground. "What the fuck!" Naruto yelled. Aang came down. "What the fuck!" Naruto yelled. "There's trouble coming to your village", Aang said. "What the fuck!" Naruto yelled. "My name is Aang, what's yours?" Aang asked. "What the fuck!" Naruto yelled. "Is that all you can say?" Aang asked."Seriously it's fuckin' annoying", Toph said as she used earth bending to get down. "What are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm Aang, the Avatar, these are my friends; Sokka, Katara & Toph", Aang said. "You're the Avatar?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura came along with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. "What the hell is going on here?" Shikamaru asked. "It's the Avatar, he's here", Naruto said. "Oh my God, _the_ Avatar?" Sakura asked. "Who's the Avatar?" Choji asked. "What do you mean who's the Avatar? He's the Earth's savior", Ino said. "Who disappeared for 100 years", Shikamaru said. "Yeah, how come you still look like a kid?" Naruto said. "I was frozen for 100 years", Aang said. "So how old are you without the 100 years?" Choji asked. "I'm biologically 12", Aang said. "Well I'll be damned, he's the same age as us", Naruto said. "Anyway, your town is in danger, someone is here to steal information on the Higurashi Shrine", Aang said. "The Higurashi Shrine? That's where my IM friend lives", Sakura said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto said. "You didn't ask", Sakura said. Everyone looked at her all pissed off. "Whatever", Sakura said. Then her inner self came out. "You can all go to hell! Cha", she said. Sakura left in a huff. "What a drag", Shikamaru said.

Everyone arrived at the office of Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. "So what's the business here?" Hokage asked. "The Avatar arrived today with news bearing that a thief will come and steal the map to the Higurashi Shrine", Kakashi said. "The Higurashi Shrine? Chances are she's after the Shikon No Tama", Hokage said. "Shikon No what?" Naruto asked. "Shikon No Tama, or the Shikon Jewel, it was rumored that that family has something to do with it, since the daughter Kagome seems to be the reincarnation of the jewel's owner Kikyo", Hokage said. "How did you know this?" Sokka asked. "I'm friends with the grandfather of Kagome", Hokage said. "My E-mail buddy is good friends of Kagome", Sakura said. "Hey if you can E-mail the kid, can't you ask him about the Jewel?" Sokka asked. "I think that'll work", Sakura said. She grabbed her lap top and emailed Shippo. Shippo was at the computer, playing games, and then he got the message, "Shippo, do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel?" Shippo E-mailed back, "How did you know about the Jewel?" Sakura E-mailed, "Don't worry about that, your life could be in danger, what is the jewel about?" Shippo E-mailed, "That jewel can increase the power of anything, and it can grant one wish, though my friend Kagome accidentally broke it with a sacred arrow". Sakura E-mailed, "Thanks for the information, gotta go bye". She stood up. "The jewel is broken thanks to Kagome", Sakura said. "Oh well, let's leave, bye", Sokka said and tried to leave, but was blocked when Toph used Earth Bending to block the door. "Get your ass back here", Toph said. "The lives of these people are still in danger", Aang said. "And I'll be damned before I let Shippo die", Sakura said. "Fine, the Avatar and 4 teams will guard the map", Hokage said. "What 4th team?" Shikamaru asked. Then 3 people came in. Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee & Tenten, with their leader, Maito Gai. "This should be enough", Hokage said. "I hope", Aang said. "Relax, I'm sure she's not that powerful", Sakura said.

Later, the 5 teams were waiting for Azula to show. "Where is she?" Shino asked annoyed. "Calm down she should show soon", Neji said. "What's taking her so long, it's odd she would wait such a long time", Aang said. "What if she's sneaking in?" Sakura asked. "If she did, she would have to deal with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji", Kiba said. "Yeah, they probably would have run out in fear by now", Naruto said. Then there was an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked. The Jonin entered the room, but were all attacked and hurt by Azula. Ino and her team tried to attack, but to no avail. "Dammit, she's too strong", Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed blades. "Die bitch!" Naruto said as he tossed all his blades. Sokka tossed his boomerang. Both weapons missed. Everyone attacked Azula at once, soon she lost her energy. "Now we got you", Sokka said. Then someone came and hit Sokka, then grabbed the map. "It's you", Naruto said. It was Orochimaru. "We haven't seen you since the Chunin exam", Sakura said. "Good to see you", Orochimaru said, then fled with Azula in his arms. "Orochimaru, a student of my son Sarutobi", Hokage said. "Shit, he left with the map", Neji said. "Now what?" Sokka said. "We need to go to the shrine", Aang said. "How the fuck do we do that?" Sokka asked. "I'm on it", Sakura said. She E-mailed Shippo, who was at the time writing a Fan fiction about a battle between Jason Voorhees & Michael Myers, with him being the great hero that will kill them. He got the E-mail from Sakura saying, "Shippo, where do you live?" Shippo responded, "Why do you want to know?" Sakura said, "Two people are on their way over there probably going to kill you". Shippo e-mailed, "Ok, here it is" He gave the address which Sakura showed everyone.


	2. Arrival in Tokyo

By morning everyone left for Tokyo. Aang, his friends, the 4 teams and Kakashi, who was the only one not injured during the fight prepared to leave. "Is everyone ready to leave?" Kakashi asked. Everyone responded yes except for Sokka, who got clobbered on the head by Katara. "Come on Appa everyone", Aang said. No one wanted to get on Appa. "No thanks, we have our own way", Tenten said. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Sota Higurashi is walking home with his girlfriend Hitomi. "What do you want to do at your house?" Hitomi asked. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sota asked. Before she can answer, some boys came up, mean ones. "Hey Hitomi, what's a cute girl like you doing hanging around with a puny kid like Sota?" the little punk said. "Back off, he's my boyfriend, you're not", Hitomi said. "Yeah, face the facts", Sota said. "Why don't you face my fist?" the little Punk said. Sota was gonna get punched, but the bully was stopped by an older person. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", the stranger said. "Who are you?" The punk asked. "Call me, David King", the stranger said. 3 people came. "These are my friends; Billy Coen, Jim Chapman & Alyssa Ashcroft", David said. "What are you gonna do?" the punk asked. "Fuck off, and you won't get hurt; if you bother this kid again, you're gonna get your ass kicked", David said. "You little bastards better leave too", Billy said to the other two punks. They all ran off with their tails between their legs. "Kid, are you all right?" David asked. "Thanks, but why did you help me?" Sota asked. "Two reasons; one, I hate to see people get bullied, unless it's by us, and two, it's our job", David said, with him and his friends holding out badges that say "Resolution". "Cool", Sota said. "How about we take you home?" David said. "Sure thing", Sota said. "What's your name kid?" Jim asked. "Sota Higurashi, this is my girlfriend Hitomi", Sota said. "That's nice", Jim said. They began walking, but David grabbed a radio. "I'm on my way to the place Gabe", David said. "Good work David", the man said. Cut to the man at the base. A woman came. "You think we'll find her Gabe?" the woman asked. "We will Lian, Mara Aramov hasn't heard the last of Gabriel Logan", Gabe said.

Cut to the edge of the forest. "We're near Tokyo", Kakashi said. "I suggest that the giant bison stay here, as to not attract attention", Sakura said. "You're right, Appa, Momo, you two have to stay here", Aang said. Appa & Momo found a place to hide, in a ditch. "Come on, lets get moving", Sasuke said. The 22 people ventured to the city. "I'm so excited, I'll finally meet my E-mail buddy face to face", Sakura said. "You don't even know what he looks like? How do you know if he's seven, suppose he's a pervert pedophile son of a bitch?" Naruto asked. "He writes like a seven-year-old", Sakura said. "How did you get his address?" Sasuke asked. "He was roaming, looking for a friend to talk to", Sakura said. "Sounds like a pervert", Shikamaru said. "He's not, he did claim he's friends with a pervert", Sakura asked. "Sakura, are you sure its safe to assume this man isn't crazy?" Rock Lee asked. "Relax Lee, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with this kid", Sakura said. The gang kept going until they ran into two people. Sakura asked them where the Higurashi shrine was in Japanese. The men looked puzzled. "They must speak English, the blonde guy looks American, the other one looks Latino. Do you gentlemen know where the Higurashi shrine is?" Sakura asked. "Why do you want to know, any important business there?" the blonde man asked. "Just visiting friends", Sakura said. "That's a shit load of people to be visiting friends", the Latino said. "Who are you calling shit?" Naruto asked. "Why are you so interested in knowing why we're going to the Higurashi shrine?" Neji asked. "We are trying to save their lives", the Latino guy said. "Us too, there are two people going after them", Sakura said. "We're looking for one, a Russian woman called Mara Aramov", the blonde said. "Please believe us, I even have the E-mail address of them", Sakura said. "You think we should trust them Carlos?" the blonde asked. "Maybe Raiden", the Latino asked. "Carlos and Raiden?" Sokka asked. "I'm Carlos Olivera, Raccoon city survivor", the Latino said. "I'm Raiden of the Metal Gear incident, my real name is Jack but only my wife calls me that", the blonde said. "We really need to find these people, or they'll die", Rock Lee said. "We'll trust you, but one wrong move and you're dead", Raiden said. "Fine whatever, lets go", Naruto said. "Don't fuck with me punk!" Raiden said, scaring Naruto. Everyone left.

Eventually Sota, David and co arrived at the Higurashi shrine. "Mind if we had a word with your mom kid?" David asked. "What for?" Sota said. "Trying to she if she knows something", David said. Sota goes through the door. "Mom! I'm home", Sota shouted. "I'm in the kitchen", the mom shouted. Inuyasha came down. "Hey Sota good to see you home", he said. Unfortunately David and his friends saw him. They all screamed at seeing Inuyasha, shocked at hi dog ears. "What the fuck is that!?" Jim shouted. They all grabbed their guns. "Wait, chill out, he's a friend of mine", Sota said. "A what?" all four shouted. "He's not gonna hurt you as long as you're not aiming at him", Sota said. They all dropped their guns. "Kid, was he born like this?" Alyssa asked. "Why do you all keep calling him kid, his name's Sota", Jim said. "Shut up Jim", David said. "Inuyasha is a half dog demon", Sota said. "Thought he was a mutant", Jim said. "Maybe that's why those sentinels are destroying all these places, anyway, it's not our concern", David said. Mrs. Higurashi showed up. "Ma'am, do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel?" David asked. "The Shikon Jewel?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Hey how did you know a bout that?" Inuyasha asked. "Research, the daughter here was a supposed reincarnation of an old priestess, and this place was built around the area where the jewel was guarded, then again, its only a theory", David said. Kagome came downstairs. "Were we expecting company?" Kagome asked. "You must be Kagome, do you know anything about the Shikon Jewel, or a priestess named Kikyo?" David asked. "Sota, have you been running your mouth?" Kagome asked. "No, I didn't say anything", Sota said. "Shippo! What have you been doing on that computer? E-mailing everyone about our secret?" Kagome asked. "No one told us, it was all research", David said. Then there was a knock on the door, it was the ninjas. "Hey guys, I see you're here", Raiden said. "Yeah, we were talking about the jewel", David said. "That's great and…Holy Shit! What the hell is that thing?" Carlos said, referring to Inuyasha. "Never mind him, we have the girl…Jesus how many people did you bring?" David asked. "Twenty-two", Carlos said. "Hi, I'm Sakura, is Shippo here, I'm his E-mail buddy", Sakura said. "So Shippo has been IMing people" Sota said. "He's so dead", Kagome said. "Teenagers, always chatting online", Carlos said. "Shippo's only 7", Sota said. Everyone paused for a sec. "Wait she can't hit him, its child abuse!" David shouted. "It is, is that bad?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course it's bad, it's illegal", Billy said. "Inuyasha always hits Shippo", Hitomi said. Everyone stared at him. "Um, where's Kagome?" Sota asked. "Didn't she say something about killing Shippo?" Naruto asked. Shippo ran down screaming as Kagome chased him. Shippo ran into Sota's arms with Kagome right behind him. David grabbed Kagome. "Knock it off, or I'll have you arrested, I have the authority to throw you're pretty little ass in jail", David said. Shippo was shaking all scared. "Please Kagome, don't get in trouble", Mrs. Higurashi said. "Kagome's scary when she's angry", Shippo said. "No shit ya moron", Inuyasha said. "Shut your mouth half-demon", Billy said. Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat. "Say that again, say that again, I dare ya, I double dare ya mothafucka, say that one more goddamn time", Inuyasha said. David, Alyssa and Jim aimed their guns. "Drop him or we drop you", Jim said. "Inuyasha, don't cause anymore trouble", Kagome said all calm. Sakura went to Shippo. "You're Shippo?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I guess you're Sakura, I know I look a little weird but…" Shippo was saying, until interrupted, "Weird? You look adorable", Sakura said as she grabbed and hugged Shippo. "I've never seen someone as cute as you", Sakura said. "What about me?" Naruto asked. "Fuck off Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "You're just as scary as Kagome", Shippo said. "I'm sorry Shippo, I'm not usually like this", Sakura said. "Let's head outside, I'll introduce you to everyone else", Kagome said. "Let me call my team over here", Raiden said.

"Here's the gang, Miroku, Sango, Mugen, Jin, Fuu, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Serina & Suzuna", Kagome said. "Gang, this is David King, Billy Coen, Jim Chapman, Carlos Olivera, Raiden, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Aang, Katara, Toph & Sokka", Shippo said. "Why was I mentioned last?" Sokka asked. "Shut up Sokka", Katara said. "I'll go call James, Pan, Seto, Yusuke & Mokuba", Kagome said. "More are coming? Damn", Naruto said. Satina & Suzuna went to the travelers. "Hi there, are you all ninjas from the leaf village?" Satina asked. "Yeah, the best, well mostly me", Naruto said, which got him a clobber on the head. "We're ninjas too, very skilled", Serina said. "Can you do a jutsu?" Naruto asked. "What's a jutsu?" Suzuna asked. "Like this, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said, making clones of him. "Wow, that's the same trick little Shippo uses", Suzuna said. "Yeah watch, MULTIPLY!" Shippo said, making clones of him. Then someone walks in. "Holy shit, is this attack of the clones on earth?" the man said. "Hey who the fuck are you?" Mugen asked. "Jack Slate, who the fuck are you?" Jack asked. "Mugen is the name pal", Mugen said. "You got here fast", Carlos said. "Is this the place of the Shikon Jewel?" Jack asked. "Hey how did you know about the jewel?" Miroku asked. Everyone is also questioning. "Sit down everyone, I'll tell the story", Kagome said. "Hold up, guys come out", Jack said. A few people came to the yard. "This is Nick Kang Wilson, Kent Paul, Maccer, Wu Zi Mu, Jason Bourne, Kevin Ryman, George Hamilton, Barry Burton, Lawrence Mujari, Teresa Lipan, Lian Xing & our boss, Gabriel Logan", Jack said. "Greetings", Gabe said. Then a dog came. "Oh I forgot to mention, this is my dog Shadow", Slate said.

"Hi there", Kagome said. "Good to meet you miss", Wu Zi Mu said. Here was waving his stick and it hit Shippo. "Hey watch where you're going", Shippo said. "Technically I can't, I'm blind", Wu Zi Mu said. "Oops, sorry", Shippo said. "Now we have two blind people with us", Sokka said. "Who else is blind here?" Wu Zi Mu asked. "Me sir, I'm Toph Bei Fong", Toph said. "That's nice, I'm Wu Zi Mu, you can call me Woozie", Wu Zi Mu said. "Making friends huh Woozie", Bourne said. "We are Resolution, the #1 group in the world, and I'm not trying to brag", Gabe said. "We each came from different cities after surviving our own hell, and killing our own bad guys", Slate said. "Is it true you recruited Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed & Carl Johnson?" James asked. "Yeah, I'm good friends with the three", Nick said. "Kagome where the fuck are you?!" someone shouted. "Yusuke's here", Kagome said. She went to see him, and she saw he brought his spirit detective teammates; Kuwabara, Kurama & Hiei. Pan also came with the Kaiba brothers, along with ex-Team Rocket member James. "Hey Yusuke, I see you brought your friends", Kagome said. "We have another problem, its Rando, he's back, he wants the Shikon Jewel", Yusuke said. "Who's Rando?" Kagome asked. "You never met him, he's very strong", Yusuke said. "A new person? Some people are already after two, a whole group came because of one, and we have had one to begin with", Kagome said. "Let's head outside and talk", Yusuke said.

Meanwhile in the inner city, a group of 8 people met. 6 X-men, Spider-man & Daredevil out of costume. The 6 X-men were Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Phoenix, Cyclops and Iceman. "Peter, did you find anything?" Cyclops asked. "No

Scott, I haven't", Spider-man said. "How about you Kurt?" Cyclops asked. "No Scott, I didn't find anything", Nightcrawler said. "Goddammit, we need to find this bastard before he finds that jewel", Wolverine said. "Where the hell is this jewel?" Iceman asked. "Our leads take us to The Higurashi Shrine", Cyclops said. "Why don't we just go there and see what they know, we can ask a civilian", Phoenix said. "That sounds smart", Daredevil said. The 8 moved until they met a young girl. "I handle this, little girl; do you know where the Higurashi Shrine is?" Colossus asked. "I know that place, I've been there", the girl said. "Can you take us there, it's very important", Colossus said. "Sure, I guess I can do that", the girl said. The other supers arrived. "Let's go", Cyclops said.

It is the evening, everyone is talking. "Sota, I need to go home", Hitomi said. "Ok, I'll get my mom", Sota said. "Anyway, let's talk about our targets", Gabe said. "Our target is a Russian woman, Mara Aramov, who hopes to spread the Syphon Filter virus", Lian said. "Mine is a demon that killed many great martial artists, and get their powers", Yusuke said. "Ours is a half-demon, who wants to be full demon", Kagome said. "Ours is a fire nation woman that wants to capture Aang", Katara said. "Ours is an evil ninja, who has a lot of power", Sakura said. "And ours is an evil Sentinel hell-bent on destroying mutants", Spider-man said out of nowhere appearing on the roof. "Who the fuck are you!?" Sokka asked. Spider-man jumped off the roof. "I am Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man due to the fact I can do whatever a spider can", Spider-man said. Nightcrawler teleported to the yard. "I am Kurt Wagner, I'm called Nightcrawler, as you can see, I teleport", Nightcrawler said. Wolverine came in. "I am James Howlett, everyone calls me Logan, I am really known as Wolverine, I can heal after every attack, and I have metal unbreakable claws", Wolverine said as he showed everyone his claws. Phoenix flew in. "I am Jean Grey, I am also known as Phoenix, I can lift thing using telekinetic powers", Phoenix said. Iceman glided in. "I'm Bobby Drake, I'm also known as Iceman since I have Ice powers", Iceman said. Colossus came. "I am Piotr Rasputin, I'm known as Colossus due to my metal powers", Colossus said, turning his body metal. Cyclops came. "I am Scott Summers, I'm known as Cyclops, I have laser beam eyes, which I can't control without sunglasses", Cyclops said. Finally Daredevil came. "I am Matt Murdoch, I'm called Daredevil, I'm a blind man, but I have sonar like abilities", Daredevil said. "How did you get here?" Gabe asked. "This girl helped", Cyclops said. "Keiko, you helped them?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, I did", Keiko said. "Never mind that, we have 6 people we must kill now", Bourne said. "Who's the 6th person?" Choji asked. "His name is Bastion, he's an old enemy", Cyclops said. "So there's Bastion, Naraku, Orochimaru, Azula, Rando & Mara", Kagome said. "Correct, but how will we find and kill the bastards?" Gabe asked. "Where the hell is this Shikon Jewel Shard?" Paul asked. "It broke, though I have some shards, one from myself, one from Kohaku, and two that are with Koga", Kagome said. "Kohaku originally had the thing to keep him alive, but thanks to Sesshomaru, and his Tenseiga, he can live without it", Jin said. "Naraku has all the other shards, but he's in the feudal era", Sango said. "What if he escapes using the shards?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't worry, we'll stop him", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, we'll kill that bastard", Shippo said, then got slapped by Rin. "Shippo, don't say bad words", Rin said. "She sure told him", Jack said. "Kind of harsh, don't you think?" Kevin asked. Paul, Maccer, Spider-man & Iceman agreed. "Shippo should know better than to swear", Kagome said. "Still, a bit harsh, I curse all the time, I'm a swearing sonuva bitch", Kevin said. "Hell yeah", Maccer said. "Whatever, our main objective for now is to find these 6 people", Gabe said. "It's getting late, we'll head back to our place in Japan", Kevin said. "Where will we sleep?" Naruto asked. "The girls can sleep in my room, the guys can sleep in Sota's", Kagome said. Toph, Woozie & Daredevil were getting up to leave. "Watch your step there", Inuyasha said, and then laughed with Naruto, Kiba, Yusuke & Mugen. "Inuyasha, SIT", Kagome said, making Inuyasha fall face first to the floor. "You stupid bitch", Inuyasha said. Kagome sat Inuyasha 10 times because of that. "I'll just head home", Yusuke said. So everyone slept that night.

That morning, Kagome was still sleeping, and when she was waking up, he noticed Shippo was on her looking in her eyes. Then he shouted, "Good Morning!" That scared everyone and Sakura tossed a Kunai at Shippo, scarring him a bit. Shippo was crying from the wound. "Oh my God, Shippo I'm so sorry, I swear it was an accident", Sakura said holding a crying Shippo. "What the hell was he even doing in this room?" Toph asked. "He came to say good morning", Kagome said. The girls walked out of the room, running into the boys. "What the hell is all that screaming?" Sasuke asked. "I accidentally tossed a Kunai at Shippo, scarred him a little", Sakura said. "What a crybaby", Sasuke said. Shippo heard this and glared at him. "Look, now he's trying to be a tough guy", Sokka said, mockingly. "Knock it off Sokka", Katara said. "I'll call everyone to let them know we're up", Kagome said. "It's a good thing its Saturday, I'll go call Hitomi", Sota said. Kagome called everyone and they all came. Everyone was sitting in the yard. "Sota, why are these people here again?" Hitomi asked. "We're trying to stop six deadly people", Sota said. Daredevil, Woozie & Toph sat together. Inuyasha, Naruto, Yusuke, Mugen and Kiba saw this, grinned slyly and went to the blind ones and did DX crotch chops, and Inuyasha was also doing John Cena's "You Can't See Me" taunt. "We know you're there, I can sense your vibrations you assholes", Daredevil said. "Lighten up will ya", Mugen said.

Then Naraku pops out of the well. "Oh My God!" Kagome yelled. "I want the jewel shards", Naraku said. He landed on the ground face to face with Inuyasha. "You wanna do this, bitch?" Naraku asked. Then he got a tap on the shoulder from Jack Slate. When Naraku turned, he received a punch in the face. Then Aang used air bending on Naraku, Toph used earth bending, Cyclops used his lasers, Yusuke used his spirit gun, Inuyasha used his claws, Gabe used his M-16. "You can't kill me", Naraku said. Naraku stepped down hard, allowing Toph to hear him and try to attack him. Naraku saw that, so he dodged allowing Toph to hit Inuyasha by mistake. Iceman kept firing random shots of ice, but missed, destroying parts of the house. Spider-man tried punching him, but missed and hit Cyclops, causing him to lose his shades and fire lasers around. "We'll handle this", Kevin said as he Paul & Maccer shot at Naraku, Woozie also shooting, and Daredevil trying his own attack. Naraku went for Koga's legs and grabbed them. "How did you catch me?" Koga asked in disbelief. Naraku took Koga's shards. Naraku went after Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said, he was gonna save her, but Kevin started shooting like a maniac. "I'll save you", Kevin said in a heroic voice. Kevin sucked at it. Naraku stole the shards. Naraku was leaving. "He's leaving", Yusuke said. Woozie threw a rock, but accidentally hit Yusuke who was gonna stop Naraku. Naraku had escaped. "Dammit, he left", Mugen said.


	3. Quiting

Everyone was dusting off after the battle. "I can't believe he left!" Inuyasha shouted. "Calm down Inuyasha", Kagome said. "How can I, especially with the fact that some people here are to blame, like the 3 blind Musketeers", Inuyasha said angrily. "What!?" Toph shrieked angrily. "And don't forget the dumbass Cowboy and his fucked in the head British lackeys", Inuyasha said. "You better not be talking about me", Kevin said sinisterly. "And two idiots who can't get their goddamn aim right", Inuyasha said. "You fucking-ass-fucking-hole", Iceman said. "Inuyasha, leave them alone, they tried, you're too obnoxious", Shippo said. "You're not gonna take that from a pathetic little demon that cries over a little fucking scar are you?" Sasuke asked. "Stop arguing!" Kagome said. "You know what, fuck the 3 blind musketeers, fuck the cowboy and his lackeys, fuck the aimless morons and fuck Shippo", Inuyasha said. "That's it, I quit!" Kevin said. "Me too", Toph said. "And me", Spider-man said. All the others quit as well, even Shippo, and then started leaving. "Shippo you can't leave!" Kagome shouted. "Watch me", Shippo said. "Shippo get back here right now", Rin said. "No, I'll come back later", Shippo said. The 9 betrayed-felt people left. "Hitomi, are you all right?" Sota asked. "Sota, I'm sorry, but we're through, I can't live with this, I can't be connected to someone like you if all this is gonna happen", Hitomi said, and then ran off. "Damn, that ain't cool", Jim said. "Don't worry, there are other girls" Alyssa said. "She left you?" Serina asked. "Yeah don't rub it in", David said. "Good, now maybe I have a chance at her", Serina said. Everyone was shocked. "You are aware that she doesn't want to be involved with us, and that she's probably a heterosexual", David said. "I have the perfect solution, I quit", Serina said, and then ran off after Hitomi. "This shit is fuckin' weird", Jim said. "Now I have no girlfriend, no girl would want to be involved with this", Sota said. "Yeah, unless I can find you an orphan girl from the feudal era", Inuyasha said. "What are you talking about", Raiden asked. "Come on, I can go through the well, Shippo met a ton of orphan girls, we can find one", Inuyasha said. "Why do you need me?" Raiden asked. "Because you're human, and more trusted", Inuyasha said. So the 2 jumped in the well. "I hope she's pretty", Sota said.

Both Raiden and Inuyasha arrived in the Feudal Era. "Jesus Christ! That was one weird trip", Raiden said. "You get use to it", Inuyasha said. They climbed out the well. "Oh my God, an open field, haven't seen this since my war days as a kid", Raiden said. "You went to war as a kid?" Inuyasha asked. "I prefer not to talk about it", Raiden said. "Well, I know a nearby village, hop on my back, and we can get there faster", Inuyasha said. "Fine", Raiden said. He hopped on and Inuyasha jumped far. "Damn, how fuckin' far did you jump?" Raiden asked. "Pretty damn far", Inuyasha said. Eventually the two reached a village. "This is a village of an orphan girl, and Shippo's old friend and first love", Inuyasha said. "What if he falls in love with her?" Raiden asked. "He already has a girlfriend who would ring his neck if he cheated, besides he ain't here, and he isn't the cheating type", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I guess so", Inuyasha said. "Now find her, and see if you can adopt her, only you can do it because you're an adult and you're human, they probably wouldn't let a teenage half-demon adopt a human girl, her name is Satsuki, she has black hair, pink kimono and a pony tail", Inuyasha said. Raiden nodded and went to the village master's house. The master saw him. "Hello sir, are you a traveler?" the master asked. "Yeah, I'm looking to adopt a child, a little girl, preferably one with black hair, between the age of 7-9", Raiden said. "Very specific, aren't you?" the master asked. "My wife wants the perfect child, I wish to honor this in her sickness", Raiden said. "What happened?" the master asked. "A powerful flu, she'll live, but I pray that she'll be healed soon", Raiden said. "There is this girl that I need to pass on before I go, Satsuki!" the master said. Raiden smiled. Satsuki came. "Satsuki, soon I may pass on, how would you like for this man to be your father", the master asked. Raiden gave a happy-go-lucky smile. "I don't know", Satsuki said. "Come on, I've always wanted a daughter, I guarantee you a good life", Raiden said. Inuyasha was watching from a distance. "Come on say yes you stupid little girl", Inuyasha said. "All right", Satsuki said. "She's all yours, can you promise to take care of her?" the master asked. "I promise so", Raiden said. Raiden took Satsuki by the hand and walked off waving good-bye. "Mister, where are you gonna take me?" Satsuki asked. "To a friend", Raiden said. "You did it", Inuyasha said, popping out of nowhere. Satsuki screamed. "Don't do that", Raiden said. "Fine, no need to bitch", Inuyasha said. "I remember you, you were with Shippo", Satsuki said. "Yeah, lets go see if he's there", Inuyasha said. The two hopped on his back and went to the well. Inuyasha jumped through with his passengers. Satsuki was scared of the trip. "You'll get used to it", Inuyasha said. "Uh-huh, sure", Raiden said sarcastically. "Shut up", Inuyasha said.

Inside, Nick is calling Paul on the cell. "Come on Paul, quit being a bitch and answer the goddamn phone", Nick said. There was no answer. "That fucking-ass-fucking-hole", Nick said. "What's all the commotion?" Inuyasha asked. "Those idiots won't answer the damn phone", Nick said. Satsuki came in. "Jesus-fucking-Christ, you found a girl", James said. "It's not nice to say that word", Satsuki said. "Don't lecture me tiny", James said, only to be smacked upside the head by Kagome. "Where's Sota?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll get him, yo Sota! Come down", David said. Sota came down. "What is it?" Sota asked. "There's someone for you to meet", David said. Satsuki stepped out. Sota stood there. "Let's leave these kids alone", Carlos said. Everyone except the kids left. "Hi, I'm Sota, I guess you're Satsuki", Sota said. "Yeah, I am", Satsuki said. "Wanna play my PS2?" Sota asked. "What's that?" Satsuki asked. "I'll show you", Sota said grabbing her hand and running upstairs. "That's done, now lets find our runaways", David said. "Yeah, come on", Kagome said. Everyone ran out to look for the pissed off runaways.

The search was on. The group searched all over town for the runaways. They were sucking at finding them. "Shit, where the hell are they?" Billy said. "I miss Shippo, I want him in my arms again", Rin said. "Don't worry, we'll find him", Jack said, putting his hand on Rin's shoulder. The runaways are actually near a pond, all 9 drinking beer. Paul and Maccer were laughing like Beavis and Butt-Head. "Those pricks, we don't need them", Kevin said, drunk. "Fuck yeah, to hell with them", Iceman said drunk. "Inuyasha is a fucking-ass-fucking-hole", Shippo said, drunk. "You said it, they're dickheads", Toph said, drunk. Naraku showed up. "Hello there", Naraku said. "What do you want, bitch", Maccer said, drunk. "Your assistance, together we can kill Inuyasha and his friends. "We don't need your charity", Woozie said, drunk. Naraku held out jewel shards. "Look, shiny", Naraku said. The drunks jumped at the shards. Naraku lodged the shards in the drunks, and had control. "Now to meet up with other Shikon jewel seekers", Naraku said.

Everyone took a rest at Capsule corp. "Damn, we can't find them", Lawrence said. "I wish grandpa was here", Pan said. "Goku was a helluva fighter, and can is a professional at finding unknown power levels", Yusuke said. "Relax everyone, you look tried" Bulma said. "They can't be missing forever", Chichi said. "They'll come back", Trunks said. The doorbell rang. "Doorbell", Krillin said. #18 went to answer the door. When she opened it, it turned out to be her twin brother, #17. "Oh my God, 17 what are you doing here, I thought you were dead", #18 said. "I was resurrected as a good person", #17 said. "Well what do you want?" #18 asked. "I have all the information you need about those 6 people", #17 said. "What is it?" Bourne asked. "Naraku recently gathered the 5 other villains, they're gonna divide the Shikon Jewel to 6 wishes; Mara wants to be able to control the Syphon Filter Virus and destroy Resolution, Orochimaru wants to be the ultimate Hokage, Naraku wants to be a full demon as Inuyasha already knows, Azula wants the fire Nation to rule all the nations and the world, Rando wants the power of all the greatest spiritual martial artists, and Bastion wants full power to kill all mutants", #17 said. "Damn, this isn't good", Teresa said. "To make matters worst, Naraku also recruited 9 people, the people you were looking for", #17 said. "Shit, I knew those idiots would get in trouble", Inuyasha said. "How did you know all this?" Raiden asked. "I overheard them at the Japan concert, where Snoop Dogg & Daddy Yankee are performing, also where Randy Orton was gonna give out free tickets for Raw and Smackdown, chances are they'll kill the people, and the celebrities", #17 said. "They can't interrupt the concert of Snoop Dogg and Daddy Yankee", Yusuke said. "We gotta save Randy Orton", Kagome said. "You said that like your in love with Randy", Inuyasha said. "Well, he is cute", Kagome said. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "Chill out Inuyasha, I know that Randy and I can never get married, though sometimes I wish I can", Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed shocked. "I have met Snoop Dogg once, during my time in LA", Nick said. "Come on, let's go, we gotta stop those evil people, besides I want to see Snoop Dogg and Daddy Yankee perform", Carlos said.

Everyone arrived at the concert. "So what songs are these guys performing?" Yusuke asked. "Snoop Dogg is gonna sing _Pass it, Pass it,& Snoop D-O-Double G, _Daddy Yankee is gonna sing _La Gasolina, & Rompè _both are gonna sing _Gangsta Zone_, and Mercy Drive will perform the song _Burn In My Light _to introduceRandy Orton for when he gives out his tickets", James said. "Do you think we can hear all 6 songs?" Naruto asked. "Maybe not, but maybe Tommy, Carl & Claude will be here", Gabe said. "The Kings?" Yusuke asked. "Yes Yusuke, the Kings", Gabe said. Everyone went to go inside. "Do you have tickets?" the female booth keeper asked. "Can we buy some now?" Yusuke asked. "We're sold out, if you don't have any tickets, you have to leave", the booth keeper said. "Allow me", Miroku said and advanced to the booth keeper. "Ma'am, if you let us in, I'll pick you to have my children", Miroku said. "I'm calling security", the booth keeper said. "Wait, wait, wait, we're with resolution, we need to get in, pardon this guy, he's an asshole, we'll take care of him", Gabe said, showing the girl his badge. "Fine, but keep him away from me", the booth keeper said. "Fine, will do", Gabe said. Everyone went inside yelling at Miroku. "You are a perverted son of a bitch", Bourne said. "No kidding, you almost fucked everything up", David said. "Fine, I'm sorry, it's hereditary", Miroku said. "You really suck as a monk if you do those tactics", Wolverine said.

Inside, Snoop Dogg was singing his first song. "What kind of music is this? It's terrible", Sango said. "Terrible, you must be one stupid bitch", Jim said. Everyone is agreeing. "How rude", Sango said. "Gee sorry, Stephanie Tanner", Jim said. "Hey don't compare her to a character on Full House, I love that show", Carlos said. "Well this guy ain't exactly John Cena, but good enough", Inuyasha said. "See Inuyasha is gangsta, why can't you be?" Carlos asked to Sango. "Burn in hell", Sango said. "Where the fuck is Tommy?" Teresa asked. "I don't know, he should be here, he likes Daddy Yankee", Gabe said. Snoop Dogg started his second song. "This music is annoying", Kagome said. "Who would you prefer?" Lian asked. "Michael Jackson", Kagome said. "Oh I love Michael Jackson, mostly the old one, but still he's legendary", Lian said. "Let's hurry up and find who we came to find", Sokka said. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Over there, enjoying Snoop Dogg", Sasuke said. "We're wasting time here", Sakura said. "17, where did you se them?" Aang asked. "Over here, follow me", #17 said. They went to a door. "We're gonna break the door down", Gabe said. "That sounds like Chris Jericho", Sokka said. "Shut the hell up", Gabe said. So the door was broken down by the crusaders. It only had staff. "Who are you people?" a staff person asked. "I was wondering the same damn thing", Gabe said. Daddy Yankee began singing. "17, where are they?" Pan asked. They were here last time", #17 said. "What is that sound?" Fuu asked. "That's Daddy Yankee, singing Spanish", Gabe said. "This guy is Spanish?" Katara asked. "Yes, he's from Puerto Rico", Gabe said. "He's as bad as the other one", Sango said. "You saying something bad about Daddy Yankee bitch?" a man said. It was Tommy Vercetti. "Tommy, where the hell were you?" Gabe asked. "Here, listening to some damn good music", Tommy said. "Please", Sango said. "Shut up, or I'll shut you up", Tommy said. Carl & Claude came. "Don't fuck with Tommy Bitch", Carl said. Claude nodded his head. "Everyone shut up, we need to find our six enemies and our nine runaways", Gabe said. "They started it", Sango said. "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it", Gabe said. "Fine, chill out _hombre_", Tommy said. "Let's go", Gabe said.

Everyone continued the search, but was unsuccessful. Daddy Yankee started his second song. "Why doesn't he speak English, I do", Sango said. "That's how his song goes", Nick said. "I don't know what he's saying", Sango said. "Neither do I, I just enjoy the rhythm", Nick said. "Whatever", Sango said. Kohaku was looking on stage where the women were dancing. "These women are better dancers than the ones in the feudal era", he said. Suzuna showed up. "Kohaku, why are you staring at those women?" she asked. Kohaku sweated. "No reason", Kohaku said. "I'm the only woman you should be looking at", Suzuna said. "Yes, I know", Kohaku said. Carl ran into Snoop Dogg backstage. "Carl, how you doing, how's Mad Dogg?" Snoop Dogg asked. "He's fine, have you seen 6 of mysterious people?" Carl asked. "No I haven't", Snoop Dogg said. "How about 3 blind people, a guy in a cowboy hat, two British guys, a collage boy, a 18 year old kid and a little tiny kid that has a fox tail?" Carl asked. "I don't think so homie, sorry", Snoop Dogg said. "Don't worry about it", Carl said. "I gotta go, Daddy Yankee is finishing his song", Snoop Dogg said. "All right, see ya later", Carl said. Snoop Dogg went to sing his song with Daddy Yankee. "Dammit, we need to find these people, who knows what they're doing", Gabe said. "Why would they need those 9 idiots?" Inuyasha asked. "Knock it of, it's your and Sasuke's fault this shit happened", Gabe said. "Excuse me?" Sasuke said. "Both of you, including those friends of yours who did those DX crotch chops are all responsible", Gabe said. "Yeah, you suck", Tommy said. "Go to hell ya Scarface wannabe", Inuyasha said. "What!", Tommy said, holding out his gun. "Everyone, knock it off", Gabe said. "Hey, the movie sucked", Inuyasha said. "Don't disrespect the late, great Tony Montana", Tommy said. "Look, let's just find these idiots, kill these bastards and get on with our lives", Sasuke said. "Fine then, but no more of your fucking antics", Tommy said. Snoops Dogg and Daddy Yankee finished their song. "Ok everyone, you ready for WWE tickets?" Snoop Dogg asked. Everyone cheered. "Ok, here's our WWE superstar, Randy Orton", Daddy Yankee said. Mercy Drive showed on stage, and sang Randy to the stage. Randy showed up walking for a while, showing of for everyone, getting the girls to melt. "What a pretty boy", Inuyasha said sarcastically. Soon the song ended.

"Thanks Snoop Dogg, thanks Daddy Yankee, thanks Mercy Drive, now I need to know, who's ready for WWE tickets?" Randy asked. Everyone cheered. "Ok, now it's time to…" Randy was saying until the lights went out. People were confused. "Ok, very funny Undertaker, you can come out now, everyone is scared", Randy said. "Randy, Undertaker wasn't scheduled to be here", Snoop Dogg said. "Then what the hell is going on?" Randy asked. There was laughter. "Who's laughing? Whoever this is, this isn't funny!" Randy said. "Shut up ya pretty boy", the voice said. The lights came on, Orochimaru is standing behind Randy. "Randy, behind you", Snoop Dogg said. Randy turned around and got smacked away by Orochimaru. "You want some mothafucka?" Snoop Dogg asked. He got smacked too. "You going to hell _pendejo_", Daddy Yankee said. He got hit too. Mercy Drive got out of there. "Orochimaru", Kakashi said. "Kakashi, it's been a while", Orochimaru said. "Hey, where are they?" Gabe asked. "Where are who?" Orochimaru asked. "Don't play dumb, you know damn well who I'm talking about, our runaway friends", Gabe said. "Oh them, behind you", Orochimaru said. Gabe turned around and was kicked in the face by Kevin. Kakashi was then knocked out by Daredevil's rod. "Holy shit", Inuyasha said. He was then hit by Spider-man. "You fucking douche bag", Inuyasha said.

All nine runaways appeared ready to fight, and the crowd left. "Bring it on", Naruto said. Toph used earth bending to hit Naruto into the air, while Daredevil used his rod to shoot a rope and fling Naruto to the wall. Sasuke tried to sneak up on Toph, but was kicked by Spider-man. Lawrence and Teresa ran in to help, but were stopped after Maccer had speared them both simultaneously. Iceman started freezing the 3 celebrities at the concert. Kagome ran in to attack Iceman, but was taken out by Paul after a punch in the face. Sango tossed her boomerang and Iceman, but he froze it, then Sango. All the leaf village ninjas went to attack Spider-man, using some of their best jutsu on him, but to no avail. He knocked them all out with his lightning quick speed. Orochimaru was just laughing. Woozie was firing his Uzi around causing everyone to duck. Raiden and Inuyasha went to Kagome and tried waking her up. "If Kagome wakes up, she can see where the shards are on their bodies, and we can remove them", Inuyasha said. "Easier said than done, even if she sees them, how would we remove them?" Raiden asked. "You leave that to me", #17 said. He ran in and knocked out Woozie, Daredevil and Iceman. He tried to get Spiderman, but was hit by Toph's earth bending. Toph was then knocked out by a punch from Wolverine. Shippo was also trying to attack, but was too weak. Sakura was holding him in her arms as he tried to escape. "I'll handle the kid", Mugen said, he punched Shippo right in the face. Shippo started crying. "Mugen, look what you did!" Sakura screamed. Sakura started rocking Shippo, telling him to hush up. Kagome then woke up. "Shippo", she said sitting up. "I guess Shippo's crying made Kagome wake up, motherly instincts", Raiden said. "Then how come she tried to kill him?" Carlos asked. "Probably sister instincts", Raiden said. Paul & Maccer went running to Kagome and the others. They were taken out by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Kagome, where are the shards?" Inuyasha asked. "In their backs", Inuyasha said. Inuyasha took the shards from Paul and Maccer's backs, using his claws. "The shards are on their backs, if you remove them you can free them from their control!" Carlos shouted. Sokka removed Toph's from her back using his metal boomerang, Gabe used his knife to remove the shards from Iceman, Daredevil & Woozie, Sakura used her kunai to remove Shippo's, making him cry more. "Go easy on him", Rin said. "What a crybaby", Mugen said. Kevin and Spider-man were right next to them when wolverine came, and used his claws to rip out the jewel shards. "That takes care of that", Wolverine said. "Better free these guys", Sasuke said, referring to the celebrities. He used his fireball jutsu to free them, and Sango. "What the fucking hell", Randy said.

"Very good, prepare to die", Orochimaru said. He ran in and attacked Sasuke. "Hey asshole", Inuyasha said and tossed a bunch of kunai at Orochimaru. He missed. "Goddammit", Inuyasha said. Orochimaru karate chopped Inuyasha on the head. "Idiot bastard, I'm a legendary ninja", Orochimaru said. When he turned around, he received an RKO from Randy Orton. "Well I'm the Legend Killer", Randy said. Orochimaru got up and struck Randy across the hall. Cyclops and Wolverine ran in to punch him. Orochimaru managed to block every punch from each guy and strike them both. Bourne shot at Orochimaru but missed. Shadow bit him, but was tossed. Eventually, Yusuke from behind, punched Orochimaru. Orochimaru punched Yusuke away. James tried shooting Orochimaru, though he kept missing. "No one can kill me, all of you are better off giving up the jewel, you can't win", Orochimaru said. Then a kunai hit his back. It was Kakashi, he woke up. "Kakashi, you bastard", Orochimaru said. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all tossed their own Kunai at him, a bunch of them. Kakashi finished him with a kunai to the head. Orochimaru was dead. "We did it, we killed Orochimaru, believe it!" Naruto said. "Well that's one enemy down", Inuyasha said. The possessed people woke up. "What happened?" Kevin asked. "You were possessed by Naraku, and you crashed a Daddy Yankee/Snoop Dogg concert", James said. Shippo was in the arms of Rin, he stopped crying. "Rin, is that you?" Shippo said. "Oh Shippo, I'm glad you're all right", Rin said, and then punched him on the head. "Ow, what the hell was that?" Shippo asked, and got hit again. "Don't ever run from me again, you really scared me", Rin said, a little teary. "I'm sorry, but that was kinda harsh", Shippo said. "Sorry honey", Rin said. She kissed his lips. "Ew, gross", Naruto said. "Tell me about it", Yusuke said. "Oh shut up, its love, something you guys may never experience", James said. Everyone stared at him. "Back off or I'll kick your asses", James said. "Hey what's happening here?" Daddy Yankee asked. "Sorry, there was a little problem here, don't worry, we can handle it", Kagome said. "Damn, you fucked this nigga up", Snoop Dogg said, referring to the bloody Orochimaru. "That's good to hear, I think", Kakashi said. "Let's head back to Kagome's house", Yusuke said. "Didn't we leave Sota and that girl over there alone?" David asked. "My mom is there", Kagome said. "No, she left this morning", Inuyasha said. "Oh dear God", Kagome said.

Everyone arrived in Kagome's house. "Sota! Satsuki!" Kagome shouted. No answer. "Where are they?" Yusuke asked. Then Satsuki ran out of the bathroom. "Hot, the water is hot", Satsuki said. "I can make it cooler", Sota said. They were both naked. "Sota what the hell are you doing!?" Kagome asked. "Showing her what a bath is", Sota said. "Put some clothes on!" Kagome said. Sota and Satsuki went to their room. "Ew, that's nasty", Kiba said. "This can not get weirder", Yusuke said. Then Rando busted in. "Damn my big mouth", Yusuke said. "Prepare to die assholes", Rando said. He ran in, punching as many people as he can. "We need to head outside; it's hard to fight in…" Raiden was saying until he was punched. "Hey…" Inuyasha was saying until he got punched. Kurama used his rose whip to wrap around Rando's arms and whip him outside. "He's outside", Kurama said. "What's going on down there?" Sota asked. "Nothing, stay in your room, we'll kick this guy's ass", David said. "Shippo, Rin, both of you go upstairs", Kevin said. "Ok, come on Rin", Shippo said, grabbing Rin's hands. Rando was outside and facing Shikamaru. "You want some kid?" Rando asked. "No, do you?" Shikamaru asked. Then he used a jutsu to control Rando's movements by standing on his shadow. "What the hell?" Rando said. "Guys, take it away", Shikamaru said. Inuyasha, #17, Yusuke and Naruto saw this. "Time to die bitch", #17 said. The four started punching Rando. Rando was bleeding. "Give me a shot", Kevin said, and started kicking and elbowing Rando's face. David came with a pocket knife and stabbed Rando in the stomach. Bourne came and hit him with a metal pipe. Soon Shikamaru's jutsu wore off. A pissed off Rando punched the hell out of the guys who attacked him. Spider-man webbed him, and flung him from wall to wall. Rando countered with a spirit gun and hit Spider-man. "Yusuke, isn't that your attack?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we share the same move, though I can do a shotgun, I need a distraction", Yusuke said. "Leave that to me", Shino said. Rando was in combat with Daredevil. "Hey Rando, over here, I have something for you", Shino said. Rando kicked away Daredevil and turned, to see a shit load of bugs. "What is this?" Rando asked. All the bugs started crawling on Rando. "What's gong on?" Rando asked. "These bugs suck out your chakra, or in this case, your spirit energy, and leave you vulnerable", Shino said. "Ew, that's creepy", Kagome said. "Not the distraction I had in mind, but what the hell", Yusuke said, and hit Rando with his shotgun attack. Rando was hit with all the bits of spirit energy. He was dead. "Thanks for the distraction kid", Yusuke said. "Whatever, as long as that bastard is dead", Shino said, walking away. "Looks like we make a helluva team", Kevin said. "Despite some of your screw-ups", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, don't even start, remember last time", Kagome said. "Whatever", Inuyasha said.


	4. Final Battle

In the house, everyone is planning out something. "We need to find Aramov and quick, but where could she be?" Gabe asked. "You think they're still at the concert?" Cyclops asked. "No, they would have most likely fled to avoid us" Gabe said. "Where else could they be?" Bourne asked. "Toph, do you remember anything from being possessed?" Katara asked. "Nothing to help us out with", Toph said. "I don't remember anything either", Spider-man said. "Damn, now we'll never find them" Naruto said. "Don't worry, they'll come to us, since we have these", Kurama said, holding 9 jewel shards. "Those were the things that possessed us", Paul said. "Yes, if they want these, they'll have to find us", Kurama said. "Say whatever happened to Snoop Dogg, Daddy Yankee and Randy Orton?" Sota asked. "They left I think", David said. "I still can't believe that Randy Orton gave the RKO to Orochimaru", Nick said. Everyone laughed a little. "When will they come and find us?" Yusuke asked. "How the hell will we know?" Billy said. "They'll come, don't worry", Gabe said. "Well, let's watch a movie", Billy said. "What movie?" Sokka asked. "We can see either_ Saw, High Tension, When A Stranger Calls _or _The Hills Have Eyes_", Billy said. "Anything that's not scary?" Kagome asked. "No, only horror movies", Billy said. "Let's see them all", Koga said. "Hell yeah", Tommy said. So everyone saw all the movies. Then night came, time for everyone to go to sleep. "Wow, those movies were really scary", Katara said. "Tell me about it", Sakura said. "_Saw_ seemed really scary", Katara said. "I have to go with _High Tension_", Sango said. "No way, I vote for _The Hills Have Eyes_", Sakura said. "I really didn't like _When A Stranger Calls_", Kagome said. "Yeah, yeah scary I heard ya, now go to sleep please", Toph said. "Toph, you don't understand, if you can see, then you'll know why we're scared", Kagome said. "Yeah Toph, you're lucky", Sakura said. "I heard what happened in those movies, besides, Shippo told me everything that happened", Toph said. "Hearing it is one thing, seeing it is different", Tenten said. "Whatever, I don't give a damn, just go to sleep", Toph said. "Wonder how the boys are?" Sakura asked. "Shippo is probably scared from what he saw, Inuyasha and Mugen aren't afraid of anything though", Kagome said. In Sota's room. "That was the scariest shit I've ever seen", Inuyasha said. "Tell me about it", Mugen said.

Next morning, Resolution arrived from their hotel. "Hello, did everyone sleep well?" Billy asked. "You think you're real funny, don't you asshole", Inuyasha said. "I don't understand what you're talking about", Billy said. "You with the fucking horror movies, they freaked me out", Inuyasha said. "Aw, and I brought _Saw II_", Billy said. "There was a second?" Inuyasha asked shocked as hell. "Yeah, pretty gross", Billy said. Then the TV came on. "The house is haunted, kinda like _The Amityville Horror_", Jim said. "No more horror movies", Kagome said. Naraku appeared on the TV. "Hello everyone", Naraku said. "Naraku, we meet again", Gabe said. "That's nice, too bad I hardly know you", Naraku said. "What do you want?" Gabe asked. "The 9 jewel shard pieces", Naraku said. "Why should we give them to you?" Gabe asked. "I don't know, ask these 3", Naraku said, pointing to a tied up Snoop Dogg, Daddy Yankee & Randy Orton. "Dammit", Gabe said. "Dammit indeed", Naraku said. "Where are you?" Gabe asked. "In an old warehouse in south Tokyo", Naraku said. "Fine, we'll be there", Gabe said. "No, I want them delivered by little Shippo", Naraku said. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Gabe asked. "Either that or these people die", Naraku said. "Fine, we'll do it", Gabe said. "Excellent, see you soon", Naraku said. The TV turned off. "Now what?" Tommy asked. "We do what he said", Gabe said. "Are you kidding, what if they betray us, the kid will die, along with Snoop, Yankee and Randy", Tommy said. "What choice do we have, besides, I have a plan, Tommy, you and your friends will drive Shippo over their and wait in the car half a mile away, Raiden can go through the back way and try to free the prisoners while Shippo talks with Naraku and the others, Peter will stay near the building disguised as a pedestrian, I will secretly follow Shippo, everyone else waits here until further notice", Gabe said. "Got it, we won't let you down", Raiden said. "Shippo, can we count on you?" Gabe asked. "Yes sir", Shippo said. "Good, let's move out", Gabe said.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh were resting in Japan. "What a travel, it's so nice to be in civilization", Iroh said. "Whatever", Zuko said. Then they heard some kids talking. "There was some crazy shit at the Snoop Dogg/Daddy Yankee concert, some people were fighting this guy, Spider-man was there, Resolution was there, a dog guy was there, also a boy with an arrow on his head", the kid said. "Arrow? Hey kid, do you know where they went?" Zuko asked. "I don't know where they went", the kid said. "Uncle, the Avatar is probably here, we should find him", Zuko said. "Sure, first I want to try one of these all-you-can-eat buffets", Iroh said. "Dammit", Zuko said.

Meanwhile, Tommy with Carl, Claude and Nick, is driving to the warehouse. "So kid, this is your big break?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna prove I can do this right, that I really can be brave", Shippo said. "Good for you kid", Tommy said. They arrived at the warehouse. Tommy stopped the car. "Remember kid, relax, you do this you will get the respect you've wanted, we're counting on you", Tommy said. "I won't let you down", Shippo said. He left the car. "You think he can do this?" Carl asked. "Relax man, I'm sure he'll be fine, believe it or not, he has huge _cajones_", Tommy said. Gabe arrived with Raiden and Spider-man. "Raiden, head to the back, Peter, stay here, and whatever you do, don't kill anyone until the celebrities are rescued, knock them out but make sure they don't see you, if we kill anyone, they will be on to us, if they are sleeping, the blame's on them, but try not to make any contact at all", Gabe said. "Yes sir", Raiden said. "As you command", Spider-man said. "Good, Shippo's heading in, when I'm in Raiden, head to the back", Gabe said. Shippo knocked on the door. The door was answered by Bastion. "I see you made it", Bastion said. "Let's just find Naraku and get it over with", Shippo said. Tommy moved away from the building. Shippo went inside, with Gabe secretly following. "I'm in, Raiden, move to the back", Gabe said. Raiden entered through the back. Spider-man stood from a distance, Tommy waited half a mile from the building. Gabe secretly followed Bastion and Shippo. "How long have you been working for Inuyasha?" Bastion asked. "Few months", Shippo said. "That's nice, have they been good to you?" Bastion asked. "Yes they have", Shippo said. Gabe was still following them, hiding behind boxes. Then some guards came. He jumped on top of the boxes. The guards passed by. Meanwhile, Raiden is searching for the celebrities. He saw a guard in the corner, so he shot him with an M-9, causing the guard to get tranquilized. "Better move the body", Raiden said. So he put the body in a locker. Gabe is still following Shippo, when a guard came towards Gabe's direction. Gabe used his Hand-Taser to knock out the guard. "The room is down here", Bastion said. Gabe contacted Raiden via Nanocommunication. "Raiden, I'm almost at Naraku's room, did you find the celebrities?" Gabe asked. "No, not yet, but I think I'm near the room", Raiden said. "Keep going, Logan out", Gabe said. "Raiden out", Raiden said. Spider-man is outside. "What's taking so damn long?" he asked. Raiden was still looking and he saw a guarded room. He also heard Randy, Snoop & Yankee shouting at the guards in a furious tone. Raiden contacted Gabe. "Gabe, I found the celebrities, but the door is heavily guarded", Raiden said. "Damn, maybe you can try to find a vent, I'm not 100 sure it will help, but it can't hurt to try", Gabe said. "I'm on it", Raiden said. Raiden found a vent and crawled through it. Then he ran into a fork in the vent. He went one way, but he just saw two guards playing **Smackdown Vs Raw 2006**, while listening to Eminem on the radio. One was Edge, the other was John Cena. "Kinda cool, but I better go and save a real WWE Superstar, and real singers, not that Eminem is a horrible singer", Raiden said. He went to the other side and saw Randy, Snoop & Yankee. He busted the vent open. "What the hell?" Randy said. "Relax, I'm here to help", Raiden said. He untied them. "Weren't you at the concert?" Snoop asked. "Yeah, me and my friends", Raiden said. "Who the fuck are these people?" Snoop asked. "Assholes, let's just get out of here", Raiden said. A guard opened the door. "All right guys…what the hell!" the guard said upon seeing everyone free with an intruder. Raiden punched him a few times, and then Randy gave him an RKO. "That move helps me in the ring and real life", Randy said. "Gabe, I found them, I'm leaving now", Raiden said. "Good work", Gabe said. "Let's go", Raiden said.

Bastion and Shippo finally reached the room. "Hello little Shippo, so good to see you", Naraku said. "Nice to see you too", Shippo said, sarcastically. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Naraku asked. Gabe snuck in the room. "Now Shippo, do you have the 9 shards?" Naraku asked. "Yeah, celebrities all right?" Shippo asked. "Correct, now I agree to free the celebrities, but not you, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to die", Naraku said. Aramov stepped out into the opening. "You should have known, don't trust your enemies", Aramov said. Gabe stepped out. "Freeze", Gabe said. "You were saying?" Shippo said. "Logan, you've decided to come too, despite the fact we told Shippo to come alone", Aramov said. "You think I was gonna let him come to a bunch of double-crossers like you? Get real", Gabe said. "Well we can kill you both", Aramov said. "Peter, now", Gabe said in his radio. Spider-man busted in. "Hello everyone", Spider-man said. "A third?" Bastion asked. The door was kicked down. "How about seven?" Raiden said, appearing with an armed Randy Orton, Snoop Dogg & Daddy Yankee. "Dammit, they escaped", Naraku said. "No one can hold in the legend killer", Randy said. "You really stick true to your character", Gabe said. "You know what they say, don't act it, be it", Randy said. "Hold on, _uno, dos, tres_, one of them ain't here", Yankee said. "Something tells me that ain't good", Shippo said.

At Tommy's car; Tommy, Carl, Claude and Nick are waiting impatiently. "How much longer is this going to take?" Tommy said. Then Azula jumped on top of the car. "Holy Jesus Christ!" Tommy said. Azula grabbed Claude by the shirt and held him in the air. He grabbed a bat and hit her in the stomach. "Tommy to home base, Tommy to home base", Tommy said into a radio. At the Higurashi Shrine, everyone is bored and waiting. "I hope Shippo's all right", Kagome said. "Yeah, a cute little guy like him shouldn't be doing such dangerous things", Sakura said. "How cute is this kid?" Toph asked. "Very cute, it's a shame you're blind, see Shippo will just make you wanna kiss him", Sakura said. "He sounds cute", Toph said. "I like his big green eyes", Tenten said. "I like his bushy tail", Katara said. "I like his humor", Satsuki said. "I like his little tasty…" Rin was saying. "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "I was gonna say lips", Rin said. "All right we get it, he's cute, let's drop the subject", Naruto said. There was a silence. "Shippo's cool", Paul said. "Totally", Maccer said. Naruto groaned, and then a call from Tommy came. "Hello, hello, is anybody there?" Tommy asked. "Tommy, is that you?" Naruto asked. "No, it's the king of England; of course it's me Goddammit!" Tommy said. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "This girl Azula is attacking", Tommy said. "The creepy one?" Naruto asked. Cyclops took the radio. "Where are you?" Cyclops asked. "Half a mile south of the warehouse", Tommy said. "Fine, we're on the way", Cyclops said. "How's Shippo, is he all right?" Kagome asked. "How the fuck should I know? He's in the warehouse, just come here, Vercetti out", Tommy said. Then a call from Gabe came. "Hello come in", Gabe said. "Gabe, is that you, what's wrong?" Cyclops asked. "Come to the warehouse, we're under heavy fire", Gabe said. "Is Shippo all right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, he's helping us kill the guards, who said this kid's weak", Gabe said. "Yeah, his fox fire kills", Raiden said. "Just get here, Logan out", Gabe said. "Summers out", Cyclops said. "Let's go", Naruto said.

Tommy is shooting at Azula, but was unable to match her speed. "Why won't this bitch die?" Carl asked. "She's to damn fast", Nick said. Azula sent a blaze at the 4. "Jesus Christ that's hot", Nick said. "This is no time to be hitting on that crazy bitch", Tommy said. "I'm not hitting on…aw fuck it", Nick said. Then another fireball came. "Is that Shippo's fox fire?" Tommy asked. "No, he said it's blue", Carl said. Zuko stepped out. "Azula, fight me", Zuko said. "Who the fuck are you?" Tommy asked. "It's my pain in the ass brother", Azula said. "Die, damn you", Zuko said, attacking her with fire. "You die", Azula said, also attacking with fire. "Holy shit, this is literally a fight out of hell", Tommy said. Eventually Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, #17, Daredevil & Woozie came. "About time, where is everyone else?" Tommy asked. "Helping Gabe", #17 said. Woozie grabbed his gun and ran shooting. "Die you crazy bitch", Woozie said. "Wu Zi Mu, watch out for that…tree", Tommy said. Woozie had already hit the tree. "Too bad he's not like Matt and Toph", Katara said. "Watch out!" Sokka said. Azula threw fire at Katara and was hit. "Goddammit", Tommy sad. He started checking on Katara. "She's badly burnt", Tommy said. "You bitch, I'll kill you", Sokka said, throwing his boomerang at Azula, almost hitting her. "Dammit, I missed", Sokka said. #17 started throwing energy balls at Azula. He missed the first 4, but hit the fifth. Daredevil whipped Azula into a wall. Katara got up. "Prepare to die", Katara said. Aang, Toph, Sokka & Zuko stood next to her. While Azula was recovering from Daredevil's attack, Sokka tossed his boomerang and it stabbed her stomach. Azula was coughing up blood. Then Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko all attacked Azula at once. Due to this, she was killed. "Finally, that crazy bitch is dead", Nick said. "Ain't no bitch crazier than her", Tommy said. Claude and Carl stared at Tommy. "What, what did I say?" Tommy asked. Carl and Claude turned away, reminded of Catalina, who has seduced them both, then betrayed them. "Come on, we gotta help the others", #17 said. Katara healed herself with her water bending. "Cool", Carl said.

Gabe, Raiden, Shippo, Spider-man, Randy, Snoop & Yankee are fighting off the guards. The rest of the team arrived. "You're here", Raiden said. "Better late than never", Gabe said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Burning those assholes over there, they're burning in his light", Randy said, making a reference to his entrance music. "That's nice", Kagome said, worried. "Inuyasha, we meet again", Naraku said. "Scott, nice to meet you", Bastion said. "Logan, haven't seen you in a while", Aramov said. "This all ends here", Carlos said. "You're outnumbered", Miroku said. "We still have guards", Mara said. "Well we have our friend", Naruto said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Aramov asked. Then sand came at the guards, trapping them in a sand coffin, then exploding, killing the guards. "What the hell was that?" Bastion asked. 3 people stepped out. "I'd like you to meet the sand siblings, Gaara, Kankuro & Temari", Naruto said. "You must be the meddle-some people we've heard about", Gaara said. "This kid is like Sesshomaru", Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him. "So you want to fight us?" Bastion said. "No, we want to have a tea party, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?" Kevin said. "Then let's fight", Bastion said. "Gladly", Iceman said, throwing ice at Bastion. Tenten began throwing all her weapons at Naraku; each one hit, but he didn't die. "Pathetic", Naraku said. Paul and Maccer are shooting Naraku, but with no effect. "Dammit", Paul said. Gabe, Teresa, Lian, Lawrence, Bourne & Jack were all trying to shoot Aramov, but kept missing. "Oh for God's sake, we have them outnumbered, what's happening?" Temari asked. Naraku came and punched her. "Dammit", Naruto said, before he was hit. Colossus ran to attack Naraku but was hit by Bastion. Spider-man flung Bastion away, but was smacked by Naraku. "Are these people unstoppable?" Jin asked. He ran in to attack Naraku, but was punched away. "When will you people learn?" Bastion asked. Gaara ran in to attack, but was zapped, and his gourd was unable to protect him very well. Then Aang and his friends came. "What took ya?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, killing a fire bender ain't easy", Sokka said. "You killed Azula?" Naraku asked. "Yeah, we also have a new ally", Katara said, referring to Zuko. "By the way, where's your uncle?" Aang asked. "At an all you-can-eat buffet", Zuko said. "Hey, less talk, more fight", Nick said.

Aramov grabbed a grenade and tossed it, resulting in everyone dodging an explosion. Bastion started zapping like hell at the heroes. Naraku kept striking. "These people are really fast", Zuko said. "Shit yeah, we gotta find a weakness", Kevin said. "What fucking weakness?" Jack asked. "Any fucking weakness, we're desperate here", Kevin said. Bastion zapped the three. "Zuko, are you all right?" Katara asked. Then Bastion punched her. Her head hit a building. "No Katara!" Aang shouted. "I'll get her", Naruto said. Naraku sent a claw a Naruto, but was saved by Hinata. "Whoa, thanks Hinata", Naruto said. Then Naraku whacked her. "You bastard!" Naruto said. "Naraku, you'll pay", Kagome said. Then Naraku hit her, then Inuyasha, causing him to lose the Tetsusiga. Bastion hit both Aang and Naruto. "You people are so pathetic", Aramov said. "Die Aramov", Teresa said, shooting her. She missed and received a kick to the side of the head. Aramov pulled out her HK-5. "Die bitch", Aramov said. "Did you forget us?" Gabe asked. Aramov turned to see Gabe, Lawrence and Lian aiming guns at her; Gabe with a silenced 9mm, Lian with a .45 and Lawrence with a SPYDER. "Goddammit", Aramov said, and then was shot dead. "Great, this shit can't get any worse", Naraku said. Then Inuyasha, Aang and Naruto stepped in. Inuyasha was in his demon form, Aang was in his Avatar state and Naruto was being controlled by his demon. "So Inuyasha has decided to go full demon", Naraku said. "These 2 changed too", Bastion said. "Oh dear God", Sakura said. Inuyasha jumped on Naraku and began clawing him. Naruto and Aang began viciously attacking Bastion. "Holy shit, what the fuck is going on?" Neji asked. "They reached some type of demon form", Kiba said. "Inuyasha and Naruto have released their demons", Gaara said. "Aang has reached his Avatar state", Sokka said. "They're going out of control", Sango said. Bastion then zapped Aang and Naruto, only it went through their bodies. "What the hell!" Gaara exclaimed. Naraku slashed Inuyasha. "Kill them!" David said. Everyone ran at the two, but were all knocked out. "They're too strong", Cyclops said. "Maybe", Wolverine said. He ran at Bastion, dodging all his attacks. He jumped on Bastion and began clawing him, ripping out a lot of circuits. "Holy shit, he's doing it", Cyclops said. "Scott, attack him!" Wolverine said. Cyclops zapped him with his lasers. Bastion was screaming. Phoenix helped by using her telekinetic powers to obliterate him. "Thanks Jean", Cyclops said. "One more to go", Wolverine said. Inuyasha got up.

"You're all alone", Inuyasha said. "Yo Inuyasha, wanna double team him, since we're the top dogs?" Kiba asked. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kiba took a food pill. He then started growling and becoming dog-like. "Whoa", Inuyasha said. "Let's go", Kiba said. Both Inuyasha and Kiba unleashed hell on Naraku. "Great, now I'm dealing with two mutts", Naraku said. "Two hellhounds", Sokka said. "Take this", #17 said, blasting Naraku, while Sesshomaru helped attack Naraku. Naruto and Aang sat up. "Guys, you're alive", Sakura said. "What, you think a little attack like that will kill me, I can make it, believe it!" Naruto said. "Where's the guy who did this?" Aang asked. "Logan, Scoot & Jean killed him", Spider-man said. "The Wolverine one, or Gabe Logan?" Naruto asked. "Wolverine", Spider-man said. "Are the girls all right?" Naruto asked. "They're unconscious, but they'll live", David said. Sasuke stepped up. He unleashed his fireball jutsu. "How annoying", Naraku said, then smacked Sasuke away. Eventually Kagome got up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Dude, Kagome's calling", Kiba said. "Kagome, you're alive", Inuyasha said. "I just fucking told you she was alive", David said. "Shut the fuck up", Kagome, Inuyasha and Kiba said at the same time. "What did you say it for?" Kagome asked. "Just trying to help", Kiba said. "Hey kid, I think you're gonna make a good friend", Inuyasha said. "Yeah, join me and Inuyasha, and we'll dominate", Mugen said. "Kagome, you got your arrows?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah", Kagome said. "Come on, let's do this", Inuyasha said. "Here's your sword", Mugen said. "Thanks man", Inuyasha said. "Can I help?" Shippo asked. "What can you do?" Inuyasha asked. "Fox fire, please, I practiced fighting with Sesshomaru and Sango, I even got some tips from Ino, Shikamaru and Choji", Shippo said. "Must be bad tips", Naruto said. "Since when did Ino, Shikamaru and Choji become your friends?" Inuyasha said. "They thought I was kinda cool", Shippo said. "Fine, but don't screw up", Inuyasha said. "I've had enough of this", Naraku said. He ran in to attack. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha said, unleashing his ultimate attack, while Kagome fired her sacred arrow. "FOX FIRE", Shippo unleashed a stronger version of his attack. All three attacks hit Naraku. Naraku screamed in pain until he was reduced to nothing. "It's over, we killed Naraku", Inuyasha said. "My windtunnel, it's gone", Miroku said. "Yeah, we killed him, victory is ours, like John Cena said, you're time is up, our time is now, right now, we're bad, bad men, so you don't wanna fuck with us!" Shippo said. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled. "Let him yell Kagome, he'll probably wear himself out", Inuyasha said. "It's a good thing Rin isn't here", Sakura said.

The gang headed home. "Well, all our enemies are dead", Naruto said. "And we have the whole Shikon Jewel", Kakashi said. "We should hurry home", Sakura said. "We need to get back to the states", Snoop said. "Thanks for helping us _amigos_", Yankee said. "I'll send you some WWE tickets", Randy said. "It was good to meet you", Kagome said. "We need a Taxi", Randy said. "Allow me, TAXI!" Kevin shouted. A bunch of Taxis stopped and accidentally crashed into each other, causing chaos. "Let's leave, quickly", Kevin said, as everyone left. "I should try that one day", Tommy said. "We'll take the bus", Randy said. So the celebrities found a bus, said their good-byes, and the gang headed to the Higurashi Shrine.

"We're home", Kagome said. "You own a shrine?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, I'm a priestess", Kagome said. "Well good for you", Gaara said. "You seriously gotta meet my brother, man he is one bad-ass demon, though is sometimes a dickhead", Inuyasha said. "I'm standing right behind you jackass", Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, it's not polite to curse", Rin said. "Oh look, it's the swearing police", Naruto said. "Hey fuck you asshole", Rin said, giving Naruto the finger. Everyone laughed. "That wasn't funny", Naruto said. "Speak for yourself", Sakura said. "Sorry, I lost my temper", Rin said. "Chill kid, everyone curses, so don't worry about it", Jack said. "Maybe your right", Rin said. "I am right", Jack said. "I said maybe Goddammit!" Rin said. "Rin where is Sota?" Kagome asked. "Upstairs", Rin said. The doorbell rang. It was Serina. "Where have you been these past two days?" Suzuna asked. "With my new girlfriend", Serina said. "Oh shit, it actually worked?" Suzuna asked. "Yeah, I really enjoyed kissing her", Serina said. "Wow, that's really nice", Toph said. Then a scream came from Kagome. "That's not good", Billy said. Billy, Shippo and Inuyasha ran upstairs to see Kagome in shock. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "Whoa, Sota da Playa", Billy said. Sota was lying on top of Satsuki, kissing her. (Note: they have clothes, and they ain't fucking). "Are we gonna be in trouble?" Sota asked. "No, don't worry about it", Billy said. "What the hell is going on up there?" Mugen asked. "Nothing, Sota's just making out with his girlfriend, nothing much", Billy said. "I don't think that's nothing", Fuu said. "Don't you wish you can find a man that would do that with you?" Billy asked. "That won't be hard for me, just look at me", Fuu said. "Don't get cocky bitch", Billy said. "Well now that everyone is dead, and we have the shard, what will we do?" Rock Lee asked. "We'll probably depart", Kevin said. "Kid, did you know you look like Bruce Lee?" David asked Rock Lee. "Not really, though I've seen his movies", Rock Lee said. "What's your name?" David asked. "Rock Lee", he responded. "Oh, really, how ironic", David said. "Well maybe we should head back to the leaf village", Sakura said. "Yeah we should", Sasuke said. "Guess this means we'll go to the sand village", Kankuro said. "We need to get back to the states", Kevin said. "Will I ever see any of you again?" Shippo asked. "Don't worry, I can still IM you", Sakura said. "We can too, just tell us your E-mail address", Maccer said. Shippo and his friends all traded E-mail addresses. "I'll be seeing you around, maybe you can see my dog when he gets better", Kiba said. "Sure man, see you around", Inuyasha said. "You, with the gourd, what's your name?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm Gaara, of the sand, what's your name?" Gaara asked. "Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands", Sesshomaru said. "Told you they'd make good friends", Inuyasha whispered to Kiba. "Hey Hinata, thanks for helping me back there", Naruto said. "Oh, it was no problem", Hinata said, in a shy manner. "So, do you wanna hang out sometime?" Naruto asked. Hinata was shocked. "Yeah, sure, why not", Hinata asked. Sakura was watching. "Good, maybe he'll stop bothering me", Sakura said. "Well I need to get back to my kingdom", Tommy said. "God you're cocky", Bourne said. "What, I own Miami, just like Claude owns New York, and Carl owns LA", Tommy said. "Yo I live in LA", Nick said. "Marcus lives in New York, and he ain't complaining", Tommy said. "Didn't Marcus meet Redman in New York?" Carl asked. "Yeah, he did, lucky him" Tommy said. "Who's Redman?" Sakura asked. "A rapper turned director", Tommy said. "Well, we need to go", Gabe said. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Gabriel Logan", Inuyasha said. "Same here, Inuyasha", Gabe said. Both shook hands.

Soon everyone left, everyone got back to their own lives. "What are we gonna do with the Shikon Jewel?" Jin asked. "Put it in a safe", Kagome said. "Can't I use it to become full demon", Inuyasha said. "NO!" everyone said. "Damn, fine", Inuyasha said. "Where's Shippo?" Fuu asked. "Upstairs, E-mailing", Inuyasha said. "He really loves to IM people", Kagome said. "Well, what are you gonna do?" Mugen said. A knock occurred. It was Kiba. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Where's Inuyasha, I got tickets for a John Cena concert tomorrow", Kiba said. "Kiba, good to see you, Randy sent his WWE tickets for next week", Inuyasha said. "Well John Cena is coming tomorrow, I got 3 tickets for you, me and Mugen", Kiba said. "Excellent", Inuyasha said. "How many WWE tickets you got?" Mugen asked. "Randy sent 10, for you, me, Mugen, Shippo, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, Naruto, Hinata & Shikamaru", Inuyasha said. "That's cool, here's your ticket, see you tomorrow, Word motherfucking Life", Kiba said. "See ya tomorrow", Inuyasha said. "It's good to see you making more friends", Kagome said. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. "Let me check on Shippo", Kagome said. "Tomorrow night's gonna rock ass", Mugen said. "Hell yeah", Inuyasha said. Then a scream came from Kagome. "I ain't going up there", Inuyasha said. "Well we should have told her Shippo wasn't E-mailing, that he and his girlfriend were getting close", Inuyasha said. "Close, but not that close though", Mugen said. Both laughed and left.


End file.
